


Terrible Trio

by lisaandsamantha16, SamDWolf



Series: Lisa and Samantha's adventures [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Animagus Harry, Animagus Lisa, Animagus Samantha, Crazy, Humor/Funny, Love, Potter Triplets!abuse, smart Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:24:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisaandsamantha16/pseuds/lisaandsamantha16, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamDWolf/pseuds/SamDWolf
Summary: Lisa and Samantha were born in the Potter Universe as one of the Potter triplets. Harry is the other triplet. How does this change his life and adventures and what can go wrong? (T for swearing) Warning: Later Spoilers of the movie!!!





	1. Chapter 1

… Lily and James at Hogwarts, checking for the baby.  
"You're about five months along, honey. I can even tell you the gender, if you would like to know.",said a nice woman known as Poppy Pomfrey, Medi-witch of Hogwarts.

James and Lily looked at each other and said together:"We want it to be a surprise."

Pomfrey nodded with a small smile and said:"Well, I can assure you, your child is very healthy."

James and Lily smiled, already getting ready to go back to their house.  
31st July 1980 in Godric's Hollow, West-Country, England/Great Britain  
"Alright honey, you're doing great. If I say push, you've got to push. OK?",said Pomfrey.

"You'll be alright, My Lovely flower. I know it.",said James with such trust and love.

Sadly, a pregnant woman that's in labor, often isn't really nice and Lili yelled at her husband:"YOU ARE NEVER GETTING BACK INTO OUR FUCKING BED EVER AGAIN, JAMES POTTER. I WILL FUCKING MAKE SURE OF THAT, MISTER!"

"Yes Ma'am!",said *coughSqueakedcough* James to his wife.

"PUSH!",yelled Pomfrey suddenly and Lily did as she was told.

"I see the head! Just one more push in three… two… one… NOW!",said Pomfrey to Lily and James.

Lily did as she was told and was greeted with a baby's crying and Pomfrey telling her:"Congratulations. You have a baby girl."

But before they could celebrate, Lily screamed again and yelled:"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN, IDIOTIC, FUCKING FAULT, POTTER. IF I WASN'T HAVING FUCKING CONTRAPTIONS RIGHT NOW, I WOULD'VE FUCKING CASTRATED YOU HERE, RIGHT ON THAT DAMN SPOT! OF COURSE, I'M PREGNANT WITH FUCKING TWINS!"

"D-Dear, p-please. I didn't know t-that would happen. T-the P-P-Potters never h-had more t-t-than one child.",said James while stuttering a little in fear.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Two hours later…  
"Lily, congratulations. You have a boy.",said Pomfrey with a smile.

James relaxed a little when his wife relaxed too and thought it was a good time to kiss, only to hear Lily yell:"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! ANOTHER ONE?!"

At those words, James fainted from shock, only hearing his wife yell:"YOU'RE FAINTING?! HOW ABOUT ME? I CARRIED THOSE THREE FOR SEVEN MONTHS IDIOT! YOU DAMN WHIMP!"  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Another two hours later…  
"And again. Concgratulations with your third child, a girl!",said Pomfrey, while really hoping she was the last child.

Lily relaxed again but this time, James and Pomfrey waited for another hour before they were sure that another baby wouldn't come and Pomfrey even made a scan and said:"Well, it looks like you just gave birth to triplets. What would their name be?"

"Our first surprise will be named Lisa Euphemia Potter. Our next surprise, Hadrian James Potter and our third surprise will be known as Samantha Dorea Potter.  
Halloween 31st October 1981 Age: 1 1/2  
Once upon a Halloween night, there was a family of five, two adults and three children, in a small house. The oldest child was a girl with the name, Lisa Euphemia Potter, after her grandmother on their father's side. Then, the second oldest was a boy with the name, Harry James Potter and lastly, the youngest, Samantha Dorea Potter. It was peaceful for a long while until someone burst into their home. The man/creature had a face like a snake and no nose. He's also known as Lord Voldemort or as his followers call him, Dark Lord!

"LILY! GET THE KIDS TO SAFETY!",yelled their father, also known as James Potter while trying to hold Voldemort busy.

Their mother, Lily Evans-Potter ran upstairs to the three cribs and barricaded the room. She took her and James daughters, Lisa and Samantha out of their crib and laid them to their only son, Harry. There was suddenly a loud boom and a scream from James and then, it was silent. Just as Lily had laid Lisa and Samantha in Harry's crib, the door exploded open and woke the two girls up. Harry was the whole time awake and just looked bored at Voldemort.

"Get out of the way, you foolish woman.",said Voldemort to Lily.

Lili stood in front of the crib and pleaded:"Please, spare my children and take me."

Voldemort glared and said:"Last chance Mudblood. Get away from the crib or suffer the consequences."

"I will stay right here and protect my children.",said Lily with her Gryffindore courage, figuring out that begging doesn't work for Voldemort.

Voldemort sighed and said:"Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Lily fell on the ground, dead in an instance but Voldemort heard a giggle from the crib and saw how the two girls were just playing with each other. Voldemort got ticked off that two small babies didn't fear him and went to kill them with the Avada Kedavra spell, only to hit Harry. But Harry didn't die, the spell bounced off of him and back to Voldemort. Voldemort screamed in pain for a second until he vanquished into dust, leaving as evidence his clothes and a lightning scar on Harry's head.

On that moment came Harry's godfather (and their suregate uncle) inside, only to walk back downstairs and chasing the rat who sold their friends to Voldemort, Peter Pettigrew. But what he didn't know, was that after he chased Pettigrew, he would be framed for murdering 13 muggles, other word for non-magical people, and the murder of Peter Pettigrew himself. And, of course, the traitor who helped the murderer of James and Lili Potter.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Some hours later...  
"I really don't think you should bring those three children to these muggles. They are one of the worst kind. I have watched them all day and can tell you, that they aren't able to be good for them.",said an older lady, also known as Minevra McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindore house.

The older man's, famous as Albus Dumbledore or Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, eyes twinkled for a moment and said:"Hush dear, no need to worry. I'm certain that they aren't that bad. You'll see."

"Where are they anyway?",asked McGonagall.

"They are getting here with Hagrid and his Motorcycle.",said Albus Dumbledore calmly.

McGonagall looked ready to rip him to pieces and asked in a restrained whisper:"You let Hagrid handle the children with his Motorcycle?! I think, I'm going to need to lie down later."

"No need to worry, my dear. The children are save with Hagrid. You'll see. Ah! And there he is.",said Dumbledore with a smile and his twinkling eyes.

McGonagall looked irrigated and thought:'Someday, I'm going to hit him with a curse for those twinkling eyes of his.'

At that moment, Hagrid landed with his Motorcycle and Dumbledore asked him if everything went OK. Hagrid nodded and told him how Lisa was the whole time asleep with Harry and Samantha was squealing and just wouldn't go to sleep. McGonagall frowned and asked Hagrid how long they slept. Hagrid told McGonagall that Samantha slept until three o'clock while Harry and Lisa slept almost two and a half hours.

Now, it was Dumbledore's turn to frowned in concern and told them how the attack happened a little over one hour past midnight and that two hours sleep isn't much for a baby. Samantha chose that moment to giggle and clap her hand, succeeding in waking Harry and Lisa up. Dumbledore hushed Samantha and gave her a bottle with some sleep potion in the milk.

Then, he laid Samantha in the middle of the basket with Harry on Samantha's right and Lisa on Samantha's left. After that, he settled the three children down by the front door of Privet Drive 4, Little Whining, Surrey but he forgot to place a warming charm. The three children begun to cry, but Dumbledore just laid an envelope on the three kids and went to hide with McGonagall and Hagrid, who was crying.

Dumbledore gave Hagrid a tissue and said:"Don't cry. This isn't farewell. You will see them in ten years again."

"Y-you're right *hiccup* Albus. B-but still. I don't *hiccup* like goodbyes.",said Hagrid but begun to settle again after wailing for a moment.

Dumbledore suggested to disappear before the door opened and McGonagall apparated just like Dumbledore near the school while Hagrid went with his Motorcycle. After a few minutes, the door opened, only for their Aunt, Petunia Dursley nee Evans, to scream for her husband to come downstairs. There were some cursing and muttering but their Uncle, Vernon Dursley, still went downstairs and was shocked when he saw three little babies, a boy and two girls, in a basket with a letter.

"What's the meaning of this, Pet?",asked Uncle Vernon to his wife.

Aunt Petunia got pale and said:"My freak of a sister and her husband got themselves killed and the Headmaster of their old school brought the children of those freaks to us and asked us to raise them like our own. Oh! What can we do, Vern?"

"We're getting rid of them, right now.".said Uncle Vernon angrily.

"We can't. This man, Dumbledore wrote that we are protected from the other freaks in their freak world if they stay here.",said Aunt Petunia.

Uncle Vernon picked up the basket and said:"Then we'll just have to beat their freakishness out of them and show them that we normal people are better than them."


	2. Chapter 2

Age: 2  
After some months, Harry, Lisa and Samantha were already getting shown how much better 'normal' people like their Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and the nephew Dudley were. But the Dursley family noticed things too like: Harry, Lisa and Samantha not saying a word out loud but still doing hand- and legs signs like any little does. Or that Harry can talk to snakes, Lisa to dogs and Samantha with cats.

Uncle Vernon didn't really like the three children out in the open, but they needed to hold their appearance and decided that when the Potter triplets were finally three years old, they would send them to a daycare or kindergarten. They also decided, that they could give the children some rules like: don't take anything that wasn't given by them, don't tell about the things that happen in house and don't make noise. Children are to be seen, not heard. And, the most important rule, don't say the word Magic or use it, but they didn't say the last part.

But in the present day, Uncle Vernon was just about to go out of the house and to his work when he saw light in the triplet's room, the cupboard, and decided to investigate. What he saw was something he would never expect to see. Three small children waving their hand and making the walls of the cupboard shine in different kinds of colours. It looked like a partytent!

"What do you think you're doing?",asked Uncle Vernon in anger while his head began to turn purple.

Harry, Lisa and Samantha looked at their Uncle and said:"Nu'ing! Jus' ma'ing lite wit' ma'ic, Un'le Ve'non. (translation: Nothing! Just making light with magic, Uncle Vernon.)"

Uncle Vernon didn't really think of punishing the three children that hard but the word that starts with 'M' wasn't allowed in their house and dragged Lisa out of the cupboard first. Lisa looked with curiosity at Uncle Vernon and asked him where they were going. Uncle Vernon told them how she and her siblings would see it soon and walked outside, through the backdoor.

"Why we he'e? (translation: Why are we here?)",asked Lisa in wonder.

Uncle Vernon sneered and opened the shed's door and set Lisa on a blanket with an iron fence build around it that he wanted to use as punishment in the triplets older years, but decided that they were old enough, if they could say 'magic' like it was anything normal. Then, he went back inside and took Harry to the shed and next to Lisa. Samantha was the last but somehow, Uncle Vernon forgot to lock the cupboard, and Samantha was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you, Monster?",asked Uncle Vernon in the kitchen and living room.

Samantha was used to Uncle Vernon calling her Monster and peeked, from behind the kitchen counter, at Uncle Vernon and said:"He'e, Un'le Ve'non! (translate: Here, Uncle Vernon!)"

Uncle Vernon took Samantha by her arm and picked her up. Samantha's the chatterbox of the Potter triplets and asked question after question without giving Uncle Vernon enough time to answer, what he wasn't planning on doing. The one-minute walk felt like an hour with the rambling of Samantha constantly next to his ear and threatened to bring Samantha somewhere she wouldn't like if she didn't stop her chattering for that instance.

Samantha stopped talking, not really knowing what Uncle Vernon meant, and began to cry. Uncle Vernon sighed but let Samantha sob while setting her down on the blanket, next to her older siblings. Lisa glared *coughPoutedcough* at Uncle Vernon and told him how he made her little sister cry. Harry did the same but also began to hug Samantha more to him.

"Yu ma'e Sammy c'y! (trans: You made Sammy cry!)",said Lisa in an accusing manner.

Uncle Vernon glared at Lisa and asked:"Yeah? So what, Devil? Are you going to do something about that?"

"I gonna hu' yu! (I'm going to hurt you!)",said Lisa while glaring at Uncle Vernon.

"Hah! I'll see you try.",said Uncle Vernon and walked away from the three little children, not blinking at the three children huddling together to keep warm.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
Age: 7  
For the last five years, Harry, Lisa and Samantha were being used for cleaning the house, garden and cooking for the family while hoping to get a meal. Harry often did the garden, because he liked to do the garden the most and Lisa didn't want to go outside in the winter and Samantha doesn't really like plants and flowers. Harry, however, loved being outside and even talked to this garden snake, Yris.

While, Lisa was often being seen cleaning the house upstairs while Samantha cleaned downstairs. They changed the order every three months and do it the other way so that Lisa does downstairs and Samantha does upstairs. The three children then were ordered to cook for the Dursleys and Lisa got them often in trouble when she asked or stole food for her siblings and herself.

"Aunt Petunia, can't I buy food from you? I'll go and work by the neighbors while giving the money to you for food.",said Lisa with all seriousness that a seven year old shouldn't even poses.

Harry looked at Lisa and said:"I'll work too. That way, we'll be able to give more for other things."

"No. When will you do your chores? They need to be done too.",said Aunt Petunia and thought that she has won this argument.

But she forgot the third Potter child called Samantha who said:"I'll do their and mine chores."

Aunt Petunia glared at Samantha and said to the three Potter children:"Alright but if the chores aren't done by the end of the day, you'll spend three days in your old room. Do you understand? And if you two don't reach the quota of ten pounds each day, you'll go all to your old room and I'll tell your Uncle what you were doing. Oh and no food for three days."

"Yes Aunt Petunia.",chorused Harry, Lisa and Samantha together.

"Good. Now, we'll begin that way tomorrow. Better sooner than later.",said Aunt Petunia and began to walk away.

"Mean old bitch.",muttered Lisa under her breath.

Harry and Samantha hit her on her head and said:"Quiet! Don't bring us in trouble."

Lisa rubbed her head and went upstairs, cleaning it before Uncle Vernon came home and decided to inspect and later, if it isn't clean enough, punish them. Samantha already had finished cleaning, because she always wakes up at three a.m., and began to cook for the Dursleys. At that moment came Dudley inside and to Samantha's side, kicking in her leg as hard as he could. Samantha didn't make any loud sounds, because the last time she did that, she got punished.

Dudley sniggered and taunted:"Are you hurt? Don't worry. I'm sure dad will help you with your... Ah... Problem. Hahaha!"

"What's going on here?",asked Lisa when she came to the kitchen and saw Samantha hanging onto the, thankfully, still cold stove.

Dudley was always a little afraid of Lisa, because she was the only one who could fight from the three Potter children and said:"Nothing Devil. Go back to your chores. And Monster, make some more of that meat and dessert."

"Y-yes Dudley.",said Samantha to appease and get Dudley faster out of the kitchen.

Dudley was happy with the answer and went out of the kitchen and Lisa asked Samantha in worry:"Are you alright?"

"Yeah. He just sprained my ankle. I just need to bind it and I'm all good.",said Samantha with a little smile.

Lisa sighed and said:"OK. But next time, be more careful."

"I will.",said Samantha while thinking:'How can I be careful when Dudley is targeting us everywhere we go?!'

"Samantha ca- Holy shit! Who did this to you?!",shouted Harry when he came inside.

Samantha wanted to lie but Lisa answered instead and said:"The fat pig did this to Sammy. Do you have some bandages to bind her foot? It's luckily only a sprain."

"Yeah. I'll get it right away!",said Harry and ran as fast and as silently as he could.

It didn't take long for Harry to come back down and to Lisa and Samantha, but it felt for hours. Whatever Dudley thought they were, the three Potter children couldn't understand his hate for them. After they bound Samantha's ankle like a professional, they hid it under Dudley's castoffs and went to their chores again. Samantha did as she was asked and made for dinner: beef with potatoes, carrots (cooked in water and later, there was a little sugar thrown over the carrots) and salad.

Samantha only needed an hour to finish with everything, but Uncle Vernon came home ten minutes earlier and the food wasn't done then. The meat needed a few minutes longer. First, Uncle Vernon went to look at the garden, seeing that everything was done but still, he found the grass too long and yelled at Harry and threw him in their old room, the cupboard. Then, he went upstairs but saw that everything was clean and couldn't find anything wrong. Uncle Vernon went mad because of that and went downstairs to eat, only to see, that the food wasn't done and on the table.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE WITH FOOD?! GET THE FOOD FINISHED AND GO TO YOURROOM WHERE YOUR BROTHER IS. AND TAKE YOUR SISTER WITH YOU!",yelled Uncle Vernon while getting a purple colored face.

Samantha ran/limped as fast as she could upstairs with her sprained ankle and said to Lisa:"Sorry Lili. But you'll be spending the night with Harry and me in the other room."

Lisa glared at that and went to the kitchen, yelling at Uncle Vernon:"HOW DARE YOU THROW US IN THE OTHER ROOM?! WE DESERVE SOMETHING FOR EVERYTHING WE DO FOR YOU LAZYASSES!"

That was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing Lisa knew, she got a fist to her face and from the force, she got banged against the opposite wall. Samantha knew that a fight was breaking lose and begun to try and drag Lisa in the cupboard. But Lisa was stubborn and begun to stand in a fighting style called karate. Samantha tried to reason with Lisa, this time with Harry helping, but didn't saw when Uncle Vernon came. Uncle Vernon took Harry and Samantha by their throat and threw them in the cupboard. Both were unconscious when they hit the ground.

Lisa glared at Uncle Vernon and said through clenched teeth:"You will pay for hurting my siblings.

With that, Lisa attacked and fought Uncle Vernon off for five minutes before Lisa got caught by Uncle Vernon and thrown in the cupboard also. Lisa tried to get out of the cupboard before it got locked but was just too late and the door closed, hearing Uncle Vernon say on the other side of the door how they were to stay there for three days without food. Lisa gritted her teeth but held her opinion in and begun to look at Harry and Samantha's wounds.

"*Groan* Why does my head feel like it met the wall?",asked Harry while getting up to sit.

Lisa chuckled and said:"That's because it did. Oh, and sorry for the next few days. I kind of made our stay in the cupboard worse and now, we won't be getting any food for the next three days."

Harry looked at Lisa and said with a chuckle:"Yeah. I figured as much. Anyway. You only have a sprained leg and arm but that's it really. A few bruises here and there and a small cut on the back of your head."

"Thanks to my strong body. Anyway. I have a question. You see... How should I put it... Samantha is really,… small and her hair grows at an amazing speed. She can also talk to cats and birds and one time, I saw her try to fly! But I sometimes feel like spitting fire at someone and I can talk to dogs and wolves. Do you have some strange abilities too?",said Lisa and looked at Harry with her full attention.

Harry's mouth stood open and he said:"I can talk to snakes and sometimes, I can teleport somewhere else. But whatever you do. *Don't* do it when Uncle Vernon or anyone else is with you."

Lisa nodded and said:"I know. Anyway, we need to hope that Sammy stays unconscious for for some time or she'll wake us up at an early time again."

Harry chuckled and nodded at that and told Lisa how they should sleep too or how they would be tired tomorrow when Samantha decided to wake them up at three. Lisa told Harry how glad she was that it was only eight p.m. and how she really loves sleeping. Harry smiled and said their sleep well's and went to sleep next to each other. -


	3. Chapter 3

Age: 10  
The Potter children were locked in the cupboard again after Harry accidentally teleported on the school roof. Lisa got locked into the cupboard for talking to Aunt Marge's dog and getting the dog to attack Aunt Marge. Samantha got locked inside of the cupboard for laughing at Aunt Marge and for calling Dudley a pig, Uncle Vernon a whale and Aunt Petunia horse. But they couldn't help it. They were just too happy for getting a lot of money and being able to buy from their 'family' food and sometimes medical supplies.

"Get up and make Dudley's birthday breakfast!",said Aunt Petunia to the Potter children.

"WE WOULD'VE DONE IT FASTER IF YOU DIDN'T LOCK US UP IN THIS STUPID CUPBOARD! HELL, I BET SAMMY WOULD'VE MADE SOMETHING WITH HER AWESOME COOKING SKILLS FOR YOUR 'SWEET, LITTLE DUDDUMS'!",yelled Lisa at Aunt Petunia in irritation.

That was the wrong thing to say, because the next thing they knew, Uncle Vernon dragged Harry and Samantha by the collar of their shirt and threatened Lisa with hitting her younger siblings if she didn't start cleaning upstairs. Lisa glared at Uncle Vernon but didn't do anything else but walk upstairs. Then, Uncle Vernon threw Harry out of the house and screamed how the Freak should begin cleaning the gardening. Samantha was shoved by Uncle Vernon in the kitchen, behind the stove, and began to start making breakfast.

"Happy Birthday, son.",said Uncle Vernon to Dudley proudly.

Dudley looked at Uncle Vernon but after a second, he looked around the room and asked:"Are those all my presents?"

"Yes. I counted them myself. There are exactly thirty-six (36!) presents.",said Uncle Vernon proudly.

"THIRTY-SIX?! THAT'S TWO LESS THAN LAST YEAR!",yelled Dudley, looking up at his mother and father with the beginning of the tantrum.

Aunt Petunia obviously saw the danger of Dudley throwing a tantrum too, because she said quickly:"And we'll buy you another two presents while we're out today. How's that, pumpkin? Two more presents. Is that alright?"

Dudley thought for a moment. It looked like hard work. Finally he said slowly:"So I'll have thirty... thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, Sweetgums.",said Aunt Petunia while holding Dudley's shoulder.

Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest parcel while saying to his parents:"Oh. Alright then."

Uncle Vernon chuckled and said proudly, while ruffling Dudley's hair:"My son wants his money's worth, just like his father. Atta boy, Dudley!"

On that moment came Lisa downstairs and saw the presents but just went to Samantha and whispered:"I bet that he'll die after a second if he were ever left without Aunt Petty and Uncle Furniture."

Samantha sniggered at the nicknames that the triplets came up with and said:"Well, that would mean, that we wouldn't have to worry about him later."

Then, Harry came inside too and said:"Whew! Finished with the garden."

Then, Harry took the bacon, not waiting for his sisters reply, to the set table while Lisa took the sausages and Samantha the baked eggs. Together, they got told, that they had to clean themselves up a little, because they needed to go with them to Dudley's birthday-trip. Lisa glared at Uncle Vernon and asked him why they were not able to go to Mrs. Figg.

Uncle Vernon's eye twitched and he said through clenched teeth:"If you could, I wouldn't have you three come with us!"

"But how are we going all with you? There will only be two seats left. We are with three.",said Samantha in a tone that asked him if he was stupid.

Harry chuckled but shut up after Uncle Vernon glared and said:"One of you will just have to stay at home and do some more chores. Or, you'll be going into the trunk of the car."

"No way! Not one of us is going into the trunk.",said Harry, Lisa and Samantha in a dry tone.

Uncle Vernon saw that they wouldn't obey and he really didn't trust any of the triplets to stay alone. Well… maybe Samantha, because she was the quiet and smallest of the three but still, he didn't really trust any of the 'Potter freaks', as Uncle Vernon called them. Harry, Lisa and Samantha thought that they had Uncle Vernon convinced of letting them stay, but when he told Samantha to get into the trunk or in the cupboard, locked away for some hours, the Potter triplet did as Uncle Vernon told them to.

"Mean old Whale.",muttered Lisa under her breath.

Lisa and Samantha went inside of the trunk, after Uncle Vernon threatened them first, because Dudley didn't want to sit next to any of the 'freaks'. Lisa just ignored Dudley and went into the trunk without giving any trouble.

'That pig is really bad at keeping his smell to himself. I can smell his awful smell through the seats. I pity Dudley's wife. She needs to live with him and his kids.',said Lisa telepathically.

Lisa heard two different kinds of chuckles in her head, knowing that Harry and Samantha were laughing at the insult. Samantha told Lisa how she shouldn't insult the one in front of her or when the person is next to them and risking of laughing out loud about them.

'She's right, Lili. If I laughed out loud, not only would I be in trouble, you would begin another fight and we'll need to go in our cupboard without food again! I don't like our room and you know that Sammy still doesn't fight like we do. She's more like a teddy bear in that area.',said Harry through telepathy.

Samantha gave Harry a headache with their mind link and said through it:'Hey! I resend that!'

'You resend everything that's about you.',said Harry and Lisa in Samantha's head.

Samantha muttered under her breath with a few curses here and there but didn't do anything too loud in fear of a beating from their 'family'. Harry, Lisa and Samantha were just ready to argue in their head, when the car stopped and turned off. Harry told his sisters how they were at a zoo and that their Uncle had parked in a secluded area, because he didn't want to get into trouble for having two children in his trunk.

Lisa and Samantha chuckled at that and said at the same time:'I knew that he would do such a thing.'

'You both really need to stop talking at the same time. It'll scare the living daylights out of people who don't know us.',said Harry through their mind link.

'That's what we're going for.',said they together again.

Harry sighed and could only mutter:"That's going to get really irritating later."

"Did you say anything, Freak?",asked Uncle Vernon with suspicious eyes, searching him for anything that looked like trouble.

Harry sat straighter than before and said:"Nothing, Uncle Vernon. I just muttered how I needed to give the plant some water later, because I don't know if it will rain in the night. It is, after all, Aunt Petunia's pride and joy."

Uncle Vernon just mumbled and grunted about Dudley being Aunt Petunia's pride and joy, just like Dudley was Uncle Vernon's pride and joy. The Potter triplets telepathically snorted and thought about how much 'pride and joy' a man who can abuse kids, get away with it and even lies to the authorities to let them, the Potter triplets, live with them when they were such a 'burden', well… more like ordering and slavery for their needs.

"Alright, let's get out of the car before anyone sees these things getting out of the trunk.",said Uncle Vernon when Aunt Petunia, Dudley and Harry went out of the car.

Harry warned telepathically:'Watch out, Lili, Sammy. Uncle Vernon is getting you out of the car. We are parked at the end of the Zoo park places and I'm almost certain, that we need to carry the heavy things.'

'Roger, Har. We'll look unimpressed-',began Lisa, only for Samantha to say:'-when I'll see them and-'

After that, Lisa picked it up again and said:'-even yell through the trunk where we are. That way, they'll know, that we somehow know where we are parked and-'

Samantha didn't even need to say anything because Harry finished:'-freak them out with our secret telepathic powers. Yeah, I know what you two think and it's sometimes really annoying.'

'We try our best.',said Lisa and Samantha to Harry.

They didn't notice that they talked for a long time, until the trunk opened and Uncle Vernon dragged them out, almost injuring Lisa's arm and Samantha's leg on the sharp sides. Harry glared at Uncle Vernon and told him that the wound would look suspicious and that if he wasn't careful, his car would be full of blood and therefore, full of physical evidence about abuse against him.

Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, but he saw how Harry spoke reasonable and said:"Watch out with what you're saying, because I'll be holding the Monster until we get through the gate by the entrance of the Zoo. We wouldn't wanna give them the impression that we are bad people, right?"

"Yes, Sir.",muttered Harry and Lisa, subdued until Samantha was freed, but Harry's hand was quickly in Aunt Petunia's hand and heard her say:"It's only for a few minutes. Keep up appearances and don't let them think that something is wrong with our fake, happy, normal family."


End file.
